fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It's a Vickyful Life/Quotes
:(Vicky wakes up somewhere on the sidewalk, wearing red clothes) :Vicky: Whoa, what happened? And why am I wearing red? :Jorgen: (offscreen) You're in a world where you never existed. :Vicky: WHO SAID THAT?! :Tooth Fairy: (offscreen) My husband. (Jorgen & Tooth Fairy show up in white robes, as does Timmy in white clothes) We are your guardian angels. :Vicky: That... that doesn't make any sense! Let me get this straight: this twerp just wished to see my life if I was never born, right? :Tooth Fairy: Yeah. :Timmy: Exactly. :Vicky: Does this mean Tootie isn't born either? :Timmy: Of course! :Vicky: Well, at least that's the good news. :Jorgen: You must find at least one person who is miserable without you. :Vicky: What if I fail? :Jorgen: You'll be sent to the place where kids go when someone wishes they were never born. :Timmy: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jorgen, slow down! I only wished to see what Vicky's life would be like if she was never born, not actually make her disappear. ---- :Vicky: Where's my house? :Jorgen: That is your family's house, Vicky. Your parents, while they don't have any kids, they sure are rich! Listen. :(Vicky goes to the window, Nicky & John are seen wearing nice clothes, and Nicky doesn't wear any glasses) :Nicky: I'm sure glad we don't have any kids! :John: You got that right, honey! (sees the Dinklebergs) Go bother someone else, Dinkleberg! :Sheldon Dinkleberg: Okey-dokey! :John: If the Dinklebergs were insects, I would've exterminated them. :Nicky: The Dinklebergs seem like nice people, why do you hate them, John? :John: I don't know, my friend Daran got me into this mess. Oh well. :Nicky: Well, at least I have a nice job of being the school's nurse. These kids are so nice to me! :Vicky: Uh, where is Doidle? You know, my pet dog? :Jorgen: Oh, your parents never bought that dog in this universe. :Vicky: Where is Doidle in this universe if my parents didn't buy him? :Jorgen: He is still in the Pet Store somewhere in Dimmsdale. :Vicky: ' Did someone adopt him? :'Jorgen: No. :Vicky: Where to next? :Tooth Fairy: I suppose we should go to someone who's a second rate popular girl that's rumored to have a crush on Timmy. :Vicky: You mean Veronica? :Tooth Fairy: Yes. ---- :(at Veronica's house) :Vicky: My god, she's doing 9 times better than me! She's a writer for a sitcom that many girls enjoy except for me! Infact, I think Timmy likes watching that show! :Timmy: That's just a rumor. :Jorgen: Vicky, let's not jump to conclusions... :Veronica: It feels good writing for "Kissy Kissy Goo Goo"! :Vicky: You see? :Tooth Fairy: Alright, alright. So, we all know that several people are doing better if you're not around. ---- :(in Chester's alternate life) :Chester: (in front of a camcorder) Hello, I'm McBatter Nut, I remember these cartoons, so you don't have to! :Vicky: ...What is he doing? :Jorgen: He's reviewing cartoons. :Chester: Let's do a retrospective on "Carpet Critters". It's a great show back from the 90's that every kid, myself included, loved. Even some adults can get a few laughs and understand a few adult jokes in it. Though things kind of started going downhill after the 3rd season. I don't know why, maybe it's making characters act like jerks, sometimes having really unacceptable behavior, et cetera... ---- :Vicky: Jorgen, if I'm not born, then what happened to the B.R.A.T.? :Jorgen: Lauren is still leader of B.R.A.T. and is leading it without you. :Vicky: And how many members of B.R.A.T are there? :Jorgen: Four. :Vicky: Jorgen, I want to see what is happening in B.R.A.T. without me. :Jorgen: Alright. ---- :(when Tooth Fairy, Jorgen, Timmy & Vicky teleported at Lauren's house) :Jorgen: We are here at B.R.A.T. headquarters. :Vicky: Everything looks the same. ---- :(at the White House) :Vicky: Now where are we? Those last few ones really blew me over. :Jorgen: Appearantely, this is where A.J. would be if you were never born. :Vicky: Oh, good, that smart little twerp wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for... :A.J.: (talking on the phone) Look here, Amity Park. I don't care what people think about this, but in my opinion, a city being governed by an underage, perverted, technology obsessed teenager with zero skills in leadership is absurd! That one teenager who pretended to be a Hungarian exchange student had a good point! I'll have you know, I went to college! I may be underage too, but at least Americans didn't elect me to be some kind of pushover! :Vicky: He's the freaking Child President of the United States?! :Timmy: (trying hard not to laugh) Yeah. That must be quite an accomplishment. :A.J.: What's that? Oh, you think THAT's a great idea? Well, how about this: why don't you save the mayor's seat for someone more compotent, like, oh, I don't know, Maddie Fenton? Now that would be a mayor that everyone wanted! (hangs up; Tad and Chad show up) :Tad: Mr. President, take a look at this. :A.J.: (takes the newspaper from Tad, sees the news that Tucker Foley has been un-elected for mayor of Amity Park and Maddie Fenton becomes the new mayor, and laughs) Bet you didn't see that coming, Foley! Also, say hi to Timmy and Chester from me. :Chad: Will do, Mr. President. :Tooth Fairy: I'll have to admit, that's pretty ridiculous. :Vicky: Me too. Let's go somewhere less ridiculous! ---- :(when Tooth Fairy, Jorgen, Timmy & Vicky teleport to Yugopotamia) :Tooth Fairy: This next location will show you... :Vicky: No! Forget it! I'm done! This trip has been a nightmare! :Jorgen: Why is that? :Vicky: Nobody's better with me, they're all better without me! :Tooth Fairy: But there's so much more to see. Perhaps if you find at least one good person... :Vicky: Forget it, you really stink at this! By the way, where is Ivan? :Jorgen: You see, Vicky, he never flew to Dimmsdale to begin with, and he is living back in Russia. :Vicky: If I'm not born in this timeline, then what happened to Mark and Princess Mandie here. ---- :(when Tooth Fairy, Jorgen, Timmy & Vicky teleport inside alternate Timmy's house) :Vicky: Whatever your life is, twerp, it can't possibly be as bad as A.J. being the Child President of the United States. I'm sure this can't get any worse... :Timmy: I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you. :Mr. Turner: Timmy! Come downstairs! :Timmy #2: Coming, dad! :Mrs. Turner: Timmy, Crocker just called us today, and he said that you have no school for 2 months! :Timmy #2: Okay. So, what do you have for me instead? :Mr. Turner & Mrs. Turner: (in unison) SUPRISE!!! (they open the door, Trixie Tang shows up) :(Jorgen, Timmy and Tooth Fairy are awestruck, Timmy #2 has hearts for eyes, while Vicky screams in horror) :Timmy: Wow, my life would've been perfect if I lived his life! :Mr. Turner: Since you have no school for 2 months straight, we decided to reward you with the best babysitter-slash-girlfriend that every miserable boy wished they had, Trixie Tang! :Trixie: Hi, Timmy. :Timmy #2: (dreamily) Hi, Trixie, you look pretty as usual! :Trixie: Thank you. Now, do these chores and then maybe, just maybe, we could go out on a date! :Timmy #2: Yes, ma'am! (runs off) :Vicky: Oh. My. GOD! Are you KIDDING ME?! :Tooth Fairy: I'm sorry, it's not my fault! :Vicky: I know, but... she's Timmy's girlfriend and his babysitter?! That's just complete nonsense! :Jorgen: Don't forget, this Timmy still has Cosmo & Wanda! :Tooth Fairy: Plus, the popular kids treat Timmy, Chester and A.J. with respect. :Vicky: ...What?! Seriously? :Jorgen: You think I'm joking? :Vicky: How did (points her finger on alternate Timmy) that Timmy get his fairies in this world?! I was one of the main reasons Timmy got his fairies in the first place. Also, Timmy is an average kid that no one understands, has neglectful parents, and is constantly bullied in school. :Jorgen: I'm guessing that Francis is responsible for getting him his fairy godparents. :Timmy: This Timmy must be the luckiest boy in the world. :(Veronica shows up at Timmy's house) :Veronica: Hello, Timmy. :Timmy #2: Hi, Veronica! You also look pretty today. :Veronica: Thanks. :Vicky: He has two girlfriends?! :Timmy: Perhaps that Timmy is a bit too lucky. :Timmy #2: Mom, dad, aren't you gonna stay at home and watch over the babysitter? :(pause) :Mr. Turner: Wow, look at the time. :Mrs. Turner: See ya, Timmy! :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner run out of the house) :Timmy: And yet this Timmy still has neglectful parents. :Veronica: Cheer up, Timmy. At least they didn't hire one of the B.R.A.T. members to babysit you. :Timmy #2: Yeah, I suppose you're right. ---- :Timmy #2: You know, Trixie? You're the best babysitter in the world! And you, Veronica, you make great stories, and I encourage you to keep it up! :Trixie and Veronica: (in unison) Aw, thanks, Timmy! (both kiss Timmy #2 on the cheeks, Vicky bursts into alternate Timmy's room) :Vicky: I'll get you for this, you job stealing rich twerpette! (tries to punch Trixie, but her fist just goes through Trixie) What the? I guess I better get the sitcom writer. (tries to punch Veronica, same thing) Darn! I forgot, they can't hear me or feel me! I'm like a ghost! :Timmy: Let's not forget the fact that they can't even see us. ---- :Timmy: Vicky, I feel sorry for you. You're nothing but a sad little girl in a hole in the ground who can only feel power by hurting others. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!